Love and Lies
by Mistress of Evil
Summary: * Chapter 6 up!! *Ethan's end of the year party brings out some feelings Lizzie isn't ready to share. But will she be able to keep them a secret--even from Miranda? Lizzie knows this summer is going to be different. But does different mean...no Miranda?
1. Party Police, aka the Parents

DISCLAIMER:  I OWN EVERYTHING!!! I AM The MASTER OF The WORLD!!! BWAH HA HA!!!! j/k, seriously though, I own nothing please don't sue me!

Chapter 1: Party Police, aka the Parents

Lizzie stood in front of the mirror and admired the reflection.  Her hair was perfectly crimped and her brand new butterfly clips sparkled in the light of her lamp.  Her eye makeup was dark and her lips were shining with lip gloss.  Her black shirt was low-cut and showed off her flat stomach.  Her skin-tight lowrider striped pants brought out her teenage figure.  She posed for herself.  She looked good, and she knew it.  

            Tonight was Ethan Craft's junior high graduation party.  Today had been the last day of school.  Tonight they would party until dawn.  Tonight they would party like the high schoolers they now considered themselves.  

            She heard the door bell ring.  It had to be Miranda.  She rushed over to her window and peeked through the blinds.  Yes, it was her.  She grabbed her purse and ran out of her room and down the stairs.  She opened the door to a much more grownup looking Miranda.  

            Her hair was up in the unique crazy style she was known for, and her face was loaded with makeup.  She wore a tight midriff shirt and a cute jeans miniskirt.  Her eyes were wide as she looked Lizzie up and down.

            "Wow, Lizzie! Looking good!" Miranda joked.  "You're actually allowed out of the house looking like that?"

            "Only if they don't see me!" Lizzie winked.  She shouted as she inched her way out the door:  "Bye mom! Bye dad! I'll see you tomorrow morning!"

            She was just about to close the door when she heard an angry voice behind her.  

            "Just a minute, young lady."  It was her father.

ANIMATED LIZZIE:  NO!! I was so close!! Why oh why did I HAVE to get caught?!  **Sigh**  Note to self:  Sneak out to future parties.

            Lizzie slowly walked back into the house to face her parents.  Jo McGuire stood shocked as she saw her innocent little girl reveal her new outfit.  

            "Elizabeth Brooke McGuire! Where did you get those clothes? Did you really think you would be allowed out of this house looking like that?" Jo screamed. 

ANIMATED LIZZIE:  Great.  Caught by the Party Police, aka my parents. 

            "Mom, I think I'm old enough to make my own decisions," Lizzie spat angrily.

            "I don't think so, Lizzie," Sam McGuire said sternly.  "You're going to march upstairs right now and change."

            "That's not fair!"  Lizzie screamed.  "No way! I'm not going to!"

            "If you don't change right now, you are going to be grounded for the entire summer," ordered Jo.

            "And you won't be going to any parties for a very long time," Sam added.

            Lizzie was speechless.  She looked at Miranda.  Her best friend's face was full of sympathy.

            "I'll go walk to Gordo's and we'll come back for you," she said in a small voice.

            "Ok.  See you later Miranda."  Lizzie sighed.  The door closed slowly and she stared angrily at her parents.

            "Take your time, young lady," her mother said sarcastically.

            Lizzie spun on her heel and headed upstairs to her room.

            "The makeup, too, Lizzie!" Jo yelled up the stairs.

            Lizzie made her way to her room and slammed the door.


	2. Trouble in a Bag

DISCLAIMER: I still own every thing!! I mean….absolutely nothing belongs to me!! *shifty eyes *

Chapter 2: Trouble in a Bag

            Lizzie stood in front of the mirror admiring her reflection.  She liked the way she looked.  

ANIMATED LIZZIE:  Why do my parents have to be so unfair? Whatever happened to the first amendment? Where's my lawyer!?!?

            Lizzie changed her clothes and took off the majority of her makeup.  Plain old Lizzie McGuire.  That's who she was now.  Plain.  She wanted to stand out at the party, but she wouldn't be able to looking like her usual self.  Ethan Craft wouldn't give her a second glance.

            Lizzie was about to walk out of her room when an idea hit her like a ton of bricks.  She would bring her clothes and makeup to the party.  She'd find a bathroom before too many people saw her and she'd primp there.  

ANIMATED LIZZIE: **I** am a genius! Besides, what my parents don't know won't hurt them!

            Lizzie grabbed her black shirt and skin tight pants and put them in her large backpack purse along with the dark eyeshadow and eyeliner.  She smirked at her reflection and headed downstairs.  She went and found her parents in the kitchen.

            "Are you happy now?" she spat at them.

            "I am happy you changed but I am not the least bit happy about your attitude, young lady," Jo said.

            "So now you want me to act happy? When you completely ruin my night?"

            "Lizzie, we'd only be ruining your night if you forbade you to go," Sam said with his calm parental tone.  "All we did was make you change, and we only did that because we love you.  We want you to be safe."

ANIMATED LIZZIE:  Great! I hate it when parents give their "We're-only-mean-because-we-love-you" speech.  

            "Your father's right.  Some people take clothes like that as an invitation," Jo said sincerely.

            "Whatever," Lizzie said as she turned on her heel and headed toward the front door.

            "Lizzie," Jo called.  Lizzie turned to look at her mother, the look of anger still fresh on her face.  "Take care of yourself."

            Lizzie rolled her eyes and stormed out of the house.  She glanced up and down the street and saw the silhouettes of Gordo and Miranda walking towards her house.  She walked swiftly towards them, hoping to cool down before she talked to her two best friends.

            "Hey Lizzie!" called Gordo, only a few feet away.

            "Hi Gordo.  Hi Miranda," Lizzie said gloomily.

            "You changed!" Miranda exclaimed.  

            "You were different?" Gordo asked, baffled.  

            "Yeah.  I had The Cutest…no, The **Hottest** Outfit on, but my over-protective parents wouldn't even let me out of the house!" Lizzie complained.

            "Well, I'm sure they had their reasons," Gordo said.

            "You're the only teenager I know, Gordo, that tries to understand parents.  Let me give you a message I don't think you've received: ITS IMPOSSIBLE!!"

            "I just don't think it's fair for you to blame them for trying to protect you," he continued.

            "I'm not! I'm blaming them for ruining my night! No!" She paused. "…**almost** ruining my life."  Lizzie cracked a mischievous smile.   

            "Oh no! Lizzie what did you do?" Miranda asked having noticed Lizzie's grin.

            "Oh nothing, I just…brought along my original outfit to change into when I get there."

            "Go girl!" Miranda high-fived Lizzie.

            "Lizzie! That's not right, you shouldn't do it.  You're parents are trusting you—"

            "If you parents trusted me, they would've let me leave the house from the beginning," Lizzie interrupted.

            "Lizzie, you really—" Gordo began in a quiet voice.

            "There is no way you're changing at that party!" Miranda exclaimed.

            "Finally, a voice of reason!" Gordo muttered under his breath.

            Lizzie shot Miranda a surprised look.

            "What I mean is, you're changing at my house! I'll convince my mom to drive us to the party so we can get there before it's over!" 

ANIMATED LIZZIE:  Now that's more like it! Miranda, the definition of a girl's best friend!

            Lizzie and Miranda smiled at each other and set of speed walking down the street to Miranda's house.  Gordo strode behind them shaking his head.  


	3. Too Young for High School

DISCLAIMER: Go ahead and sue me!!! I own NOTHING!!!!!

[A/N:] Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing! It's very encouraging knowing people like it! Please keep it up! R/R! J

Chapter 3: Too Young for High School

Lizzie walked out of Miranda's bathroom and posed in her new outfit for her two best friends.  Miranda smiled and laughed in her carefree way.  Gordo, however, was speechless.  He stood in silence with his mouth slightly open, surveying the new teenager in front of him.  His stare made Lizzie blush.

ANIMATED LIZZIE: Hello! Earth to Gordo!

"Say something!" she hissed as she elbowed Gordo in the ribs.  The pain took him out of his reverie.

"Wow! Lizzie, you look…amazing…" his voice trailed off.

"Thanks," she waited a moment to take in Gordo's compliment.  Wait a minute! **Gordo's** compliment?! "Are you going to reconsider siding with my parents now?" she teased.

"Side with your parents, Lizzie? I don't know what you're talking about! I'd never side with them, especially if they tried to keep you from looking like this!" Gordo joked.

Lizzie blushed again.

ANIMATED LIZZIE: Woah! Down boy, down! Hold up…did Gordo just make me **blush**?!? 

            "Come on you two, my mom's ready to take us," Miranda said, breaking the silence.  "Unless, that is, you two would rather go somewhere else **alone**!" 

            Lizzie and Gordo looked at each other.  He had beautiful eyes…

            "Shut up!" Lizzie laughed as she pushed Miranda towards the door.

                        *                                  *                                  *                                  *

            Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda reached Ethan Craft's house a little before 10:30pm.  The music was blaring and they could see the silhouettes of lots of people in the window.  Ethan opened the door with a wide grin on his face and a large Dixie cup in his hand.

            "Woah, ladies!" He whistled through his teeth.  "Looking good, McGuire.  Miranda! Always a treat! And of coarse, no party would be complete without the Gordon!"         

ANIMATED LIZZIE: McGuire!? Ethan Craft just called me by my last name! I didn't know I was part of the football team! And I didn't know Miranda, of all people, had his affections…

            "It's great to be here Ethan!" Miranda said cheerfully.

            "Come on it! Grab a drink! I can't really tell you where they're at…but just look around for a bunch of big cups," Ethan said, his voice slurred.

            The trio walked into the party and were frozen in shock.  The house was filled with people, most were highschoolers.  The air was filled with smoke and the kitchen littered with Dixie cups and empty beer cans.  Everywhere they looked people were either making out, getting high, or…they didn't even want to know.  They looked at each other.

            "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…" Gordo began

ANIMATED LIZZIE: Duh! It took you that long to realize that? We'll just walk right out and no one will notice.

            "Come on, let's go," Lizzie said, trying to be heard over the music.  "I know I wanted to go to a high school party and all, but I didn't want **this**!"  The others nodded and the three walked towards the door.  Just then—

            "I hope you guys aren't leaving! You just got here!"  It was Ethan Craft.  He took hold of Miranda's hand.  "Come on girl, let's dance!"

            He led away the lovestruck Miranda who immediately followed Ethan to the dance floor.

ANIMATED LIZZIE: Hello? Ethan, I'm right here! Gosh, I knew something was seriously wrong here.  

            Lizzie stared at Miranda and Ethan with a look of envy and anger and her face.


	4. Tears of Vodka

DISCLAIMER: As far as I know, I own Adam, but everyone else belongs to someone other than me. 

Chapter 4:  Tears of Vodka

            "I guess that means we're staying for a while," Gordo said as he watched Ethan and Miranda getting down on the dance floor.

            Lizzie looked around.  She was finally at the party, she might as well enjoy herself.  She grabbed Gordo's hand and led him to the dance floor.  She noticed heads turn as she walked through the center of the room.  She felt the lusty eyes of horny teenagers devouring her.  She liked it.

            Lizzie and Gordo danced for a while until both of them were greeted by different partners.  They parted with a smile and danced with the others.  The guy Lizzie was dancing with looked familiar, but she new he wasn't in her grade.  He might have gone to Hillridge last year.  Wherever she knew him from, she knew he was in high school.  

            His name was Adam.  He was a very nice guy, well, nice-looking at least: it was difficult to hear over the loud music.  He had a tantalizing smile.  She liked it.

            Lizzie had been dancing for a very long time.  She had been moving to every song for who knows how many hours.  She began to feel dizzy.  She stopped dancing and quickly got off the floor.  She found a couch with only one couple making out on it and crashed into it.  Adam rushed over to her.

            "Are you okay?" he asked.

            "I'm just dehydrated I think," she said weakly.

            "I'll get you a drink, if you'd like," he offered.

            "Water, please."

            Adam headed for the kitchen.  Lizzie sat breathing extremely hard.  She tried to block out everything around her, focusing only on "breathe in, breathe out."  Her view of the floor was suddenly obstructed by two sandaled feet.  She looked up from the bright pink Barbie shoes to the matching pink pleather miniskirt, the pale pink blouse tied like a bikini top, and finally into the face of none other than Kate Sanders.

            "I didn't think I'd be seeing you here tonight Lizzie," Kate said sarcastically.

            "You thought wrong, Kate," Lizzie shot back.

            "You know, your outfit isn't half bad…maybe if you dressed like that more often, more people would like you, not just your posse of losers."  With that, Kate smirked and walked away.

            Just then Adam returned with a Dixie cup filled only about halfway with water.  Lizzie reached for it gladly and took a huge sip.  A disgusting taste flooded her mouth.  She immediately spat it back into the cup.  

            "Ugh! What was that?" she exclaimed.

            "Vodka," Adam said matter-of-factly.  "What else would it be?" 

            "Vodka!?" Lizzie exclaimed with disgust. "I asked you for water!"

"Oh, please, Lizzie, no one drinks **water** at these parties!" Adam exclaimed as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  "Lizzie, I know you're thirsty.  Drink some more.  It's good stuff."

Lizzie eyed the Dixie cup.

ANIMATED LIZZIE: * Police Sirens * Back away from the cup!!...Sheesh! I **really** think it's time to leave.  Toodles!

            "Uh…no thanks," Lizzie said uneasily.  She quickly got up and practically ran towards the front door.  She wasn't looking where she was going.  WHAM!! She ran smack into a guy who had been holding a full Dixie cup.

            Lizzie looked down at her soaked clothes.  She wasn't sure what she was drenched with, but it smelled bad.  

ANIMATED LIZZIE: How about watching where you're going Mr. I've-just-gotta-hold-a-full-cup-in-my-hand-while-I-stand-in-the-way-of-scared-teenagers-trying-to-escape-the-horrors-of-a-high-school-party!

            "Oh! I am **so** sorry!" the guy said in a sweet voice.  "Come on, I'll walk you to the bathroom."

            He took hold of Lizzie's hand and walked toward the staircase.

            "What's your name?" he asked.

            "Lizzie."

            They began walking upstairs.

ANIMATED LIZZIE: Hold on! Since when do two story houses NOT have a bathroom on the bottom floor?  Uh oh…

            Lizzie stopped dead.

            "Come on, girly girl.  I can only wait so long before I loose interest."

            Lizzie roughly took her hand out of his grip and turned to go down the stairs.  The guy grabbed her shoulder.  She spun around and slapped him in the face.  She ran down the stairs.  Tears flooded her eyes and distorted her vision.  She didn't know where she was going.  She found the door that led out back. It was better than staying inside.  She hauled it open and dashed outside.

            Lizzie went to the edge of the deck and sat on the step.  She couldn't hold it in anymore.  She cried.

            "Lizzie?"

[A/N:] Who could it be???


	5. Confessions

DISCLAIMER: Nothing is mine.

Chapter 5: Confessions

            Lizzie stifled her sobs.

            "Lizzie, is that you?" a voice asked.

ANIMATED LIZZIE: Great! There goes my privacy.  Why is it that people are always around when you're trying to be alone?

            She sniffed and tears rolled down her cheeks in silence.

            "What are you doing out here?"

            "I could ask you the same question," she said.

            "You looked like you were having fun."

            "I was…at first.  What about you? I thought you'd like it."

            "No, I lost all enjoyment when I couldn't find a nonalcoholic drink." Pause. "But what's wrong Lizzie? Why are you crying? What happened?"

            "I thought it would be so cool coming to a high school party…well, I didn't think there would be REAL high schoolers here."

            "It surprised me, too."

            "Yeah, I had one guy try to get me drunk and the other tried to trick me into going upstairs with him."

            "Pathetic."

            "Yeah."

            Lizzie looked up at the sky.  It was still clear.  She could see some stars.  The tears came back in torrents.  The owner of the voice held her close, trying to comfort her.

            "Your friendship has meant everything to me, Lizzie."

            "That's what I'm here for," Lizzie choked through her tears.

            "I…don't think you understand what I'm saying."

            "Explain it to me then."

            The voice was silent.

ANIMATED LIZZIE: Just say it! I've had too terrible a night to be caught up in suspense.

            The silence continued.  Lizzie wanted to press him, but at the same time she didn't.  She waited a while longer.

            "Well…?" she whispered.

            "I like you, Lizzie."

            "I like you, too," she answered, not taking in the words.

            "No…I mean…" Pause. "This is harder than I thought it would be.  I mean…I **like you** like you."

ANIMATED LIZZIE: * Jaw open—shakes head * Where did that come from?? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SAY IT!!! Okay, REWIND!!!

            "You mean…as more than a friend?" she asked, almost uncomfortably.  

            "Yes.  I think you are the most beautiful, most amazing girl I have ever met."  He was sincere.  Lizzie could hear the compassion in his voice.

            "Wow…" Lizzie whispered.  She moved out of the arms of the voice.

            There was a long awkward silence.

            "I knew I shouldn't have said anything."  He got up abruptly and headed back towards the party.  "Forget it, I'm sorry."

ANIMATED LIZZIE:  No! Don't leave! I like you too! I LIKE YOU TOO!!! * covers mouth with both hands *  Did I just say that?  Oops.  No, it's true.  I'm in denial! DON'T LEAVE!!!!

            Lizzie jumped up and flew after him.  She jumped in front of him, blocking his way.

            "Please, Lizzie, just let me go.  I'm sorry I said anything.  I'm just gonna leave now and we won't have to see each other until school starts again."

            Lizzie didn't move out of the way.  She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.

            " I like you a lot, too."

[A/N]: Sorry so short.  But who do you think it is? Who is the owner of The Voice?? 


	6. Angry Departures

DISCLAIMER: No, nothing belongs to me…yet! ;)

Chapter 6: Angry Departures

            "I like you a lot.  I like you as much more than a friend.  I've been in denial for months.  I'm glad you had the courage to tell me how you felt.  You've always been stronger than me, Gordo."

            "I wouldn't be able to take a step without you.  You are my strength Lizzie McGuire."

            Gordo took Lizzie's face in his hands.  Lizzie gazed into his gorgeous brown eyes.

ANIMATED LIZZIE: * taking off blindfold * How come I never saw Gordo like this before?

            Lizzie leaned forward and kissed him.  Shivers went through her body.

            "Now that I'm with you," Gordo whispered after they broke apart, "I'm complete."  

            "No, WE'RE complete," Lizzie corrected. 

            They shared another kiss.

            "I think it's time for us to leave.  What do you think?" Gordo asked.

            "I think you're right."  Lizzie smiled and the couple walked hand in hand back to the party.

            Lizzie searched the crowd for Miranda.  She began to get worried when she couldn't find her best friend.           

            "Gordo, I can't see her!" Lizzie shouted over the music.

            Gordo scanned the scene.  "Over there!" he shouted.  "She's in the corner!"

            Lizzie found where Gordo was pointing.  Yes, Miranda was there.  She was making out with Ethan Craft.

ANIMATED LIZZIE: * hands over eyes * Please! Young people are present!

            Lizzie immediately marched over to where Miranda and Ethan were.  She tapped Miranda on the shoulder, interrupting their tongue-wresting match.   Miranda shot Lizzie a look of pure evil that froze Lizzie's blood.

            "What do you want?" Miranda asked harshly.

            "I think we should get going.  How about you give your mom a call and she could—"

            "No way! I'm having a great time."  Miranda turned back to Ethan and they resumed their make-out session.

            Lizzie walked back to Gordo.

            "What are we going to do? We can't just leave her here!" Lizzie was very concerned about her best friend.  

            Gordo thought for a moment.  

            "Did you smell any alcohol on her breath?" Gordo asked.

            "I don't think so, but I'm not sure."

            "I'm worried about her."

            "Me too, Gordo."

            "We'll get her out of here.  Come on."  Gordo and Lizzie hurried back to Miranda and Ethan.

            "Miranda!" Gordo called loudly.

            Miranda and Ethan broke apart.

            "What now?" Miranda asked impatiently.

            "We're leaving, Miranda."

            "All right.  I'll talk to you guys later."  Miranda turned back to Ethan.

            "No, Miranda.  We—as in the three of us—are leaving," he ordered sternly.

            "What if I don't want to leave?"

            "Hey, we were all having fun, but it's getting really late.  Besides, it's not like this is going to be the only party this summer."

            "Maybe not, but I like this party.  Stop trying to take over my life, Gordo.  Leave if you want, but I'm staying."

            "We're not leaving without you."

            "Then you're not leaving at all."

            Gordo took hold of Miranda's arm.

            "Come on," he coaxed.

            Lizzie rushed forward and took Miranda's other arm.  Together, Gordo and Lizzie were able to drag Miranda out of the house.  Ethan stood watching dumbfounded.

            When they got outside, Miranda struggled against Lizzie's and Gordo's hold on her.

            "Let me go!" she shouted.

            "No," Gordo said.  "We're taking you home."

            "Fine! But I don't need you two to cut off the circulation to my fingers!"  They kept walking with a tight grip on Miranda.  "What? Do you think I'm just going to run back in there like a dog?"

ANIMATED LIZZIE: What's the nicest way to say YES?

            Lizzie and Gordo exchanged a glance.  Once they got to the sidewalk in front of the house next door, they let go of Miranda.

            "Thanks," she muttered angrily.  She hesitated.  "I still don't see why you two had to make me leave."

            "We care about you, Miranda.  That party was way out-of-control.  It was not a good place for us to be.  We didn't want you to get hurt," Lizzie said sincerely.

            "You didn't want me to get hurt?" Miranda asked skeptically.  "Bullshit Lizzie! You're just jealous because Ethan Craft likes **me** and not you!"

            "Jealous? Of you having Ethan? Now who's talking bullshit?" Lizzie shot back.

ANIMATED LIZZIE: Why would I want Ethan Craft? I've got Gordo now!

            "I can't believe you Lizzie.  I thought you were more of my friend than that! Is it too much to ask you to be happy for me?" Miranda's voice was shaking.

            "Calm down, Miranda."  Gordo jumped into the shark-infested waters.  "Everything's—"

            "And you, Gordo!" Miranda shouted, turning to him.  "What was up in there? I didn't know you could be such an asshole!"

            "Miranda!" Lizzie exclaimed defensively.

ANIMATED LIZZIE: Don't mess with my man! * breaks out the boxing gloves * You want to fight, I'm ready!

            "Oh! I'm sorry! Did I offend poor goody-tooshoes Lizzie McGuire? Maybe you should cover your ears!"

            Lizzie was taken aback.  What could she say to that?

            "Miranda, calm down," Gordo said.

            "I'm out of here.  I can walk home by myself.  I don't need personal escorts."  Miranda quickly left Lizzie and Gordo.

            Lizzie started to cry.

            "What's happened to her?" she choked out.

            "I'm not sure, but I can assure you she's not herself tonight.  If she was with Ethan the entire night, I find it highly unlikely that she's still sober."  Lizzie cried even harder.  "Don't worry, Lizzie.  She'll be fine in a day or two.  We'll talk to her then.  Okay?"

            "Sounds good," she sniffled.

            Gordo brought Lizzie into his arms and held her tightly.  He released her slightly, enough to kiss her softly on the lips.

            "Everything will be okay," Gordo whispered.     

            "I believe you."

[A/N:] Don't flame me for the way Miranda acted in this chapter, PLEASE! She'll redeem herself…fear not! J  

[A/N:] Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	7. Party Paddy Wagon

DISCLAIMER: Nothing is mine…* sigh *

Chapter 7: Party Paddy Wagon 

            Lizzie and Gordo stood at the end of Lizzie's driveway.  They had been standing there for a long time, neither wanting to part.  Gordo's watch chimed the hour.

            "Wow! It is * really * late," he said, looking at his watch.  "Where did the time go?"

            "He looked up to Lizzie's dark house then back at her.

            "You think it's time for me to go inside, don't you?" Lizzie asked.

            "I don't want you to, but you probably should."  He looked back up at the house.  "I'm actually surprised no one's waiting up for you."

            "Actually…"Lizzie bit her lip, "I was supposed to be spending the night at Miranda's house tonight."

ANIMATED LIZZIE: * thoughtfully * Hmm…I know I'm forgetting something…

            "SO that's why you left your clothes—"

ANIMATED LIZZIE:  * eyes bulge – jaw drops *

            "—at Miranda's house!" Lizzie hit her forehead.

ANIMATED LIZZIE: And the award for the Worst Mistake in History goes to…ME! 

            "How could I be so stupid?!" Lizzie exclaimed.

            "It's not that big of a deal, is it?" Gordo asked.  "I mean, it's just a bag of clothes."

            "Gordo, are you forgetting that my parents **forbade** me to go out of the house like this??" 

            "Oh…now you've got a problem." 

            "Yeah, I do," Lizzie remarked dryly.  

            The two thought for a moment.

            "You could stay at my house," Gordo offered.

            Lizzie smiled.

ANIMATED LIZZIE: No way! Bad news!! * holds up WARNING sign * Back away from the boyfriend!

            "That's probably not a good idea," Lizzie said, "you know, since we're…"

            "Yeah, I guess you're right.  It'd be kind of weird," Gordo said, somewhat uncomfortably.

            "Uh…Gordo?" Lizzie whispered hesitantly.

            "What is it?"

            "What are we?" she asked.

            "What do you mean?"   

ANIMATED LIZZIE: Make this harder, will you? Sheesh! Why are guys so hardheaded!?

            "We're more than friends now…right?" she asked.

            Gordo bit his lip.  "Uh…" he hesitated.  

            "I new I shouldn't have said anything!" Lizzie said, tears forming in her eyes.

            "No, Lizzie.  I…I'm just worried that our friendship will be ruined if we…you know, start going out."

            "What are you saying?"

            "I want to be with you more than ever…as more than a friend, as my **girlfriend**.  The thing is, we both need to realize that it puts 15 years of friendship at risk."  

            "I'm willing if you are," she said.

            "I am, too."  He smiled.

            "Good night, Gordo."  

            "Good night, Lizzie."  Gordo leaned forward and kissed her.  She placed her hands behind his head.  He wrapped his arms around her, drawing her close.  They deepened their kiss.  Lizzie wanted to stay like that forever.

            They broke softly, still in the grasps of one another.

            "I'll call you tomarrow," Gordo said.    

            "I'll be waiting."  Lizzie smiled.  "Lizzie and Gordo, girlfriend and boyfriend."  She liked the way it sounded.

            "Who would've thought?" 

            "Probably everyone except us."  

            "I guess you're right."  Gordo kissed her again. "Goodnight Lizzie."

            "Goodnight Gordo."  Lizzie turned reluctantly and headed up to her house.  It was dark and uninviting.  She felt like she was walking into a trap, but she didn't have too many options.

            She found the key under the doormat and quietly walked into the house.  She closed and locked the door and headed upstairs.  She walked quickly to her room, hoping to avoid the floorboards she knew were squeaky.

ANIMATED LIZZIE: * dressed in black * I'm only a few feet away.  Quick.  Quiet.  I am a Burglar of the Night!

            Lizzie reached for her doorknob when a noise behind her made her jump.  She turned around, only to be greeted by the tired face of Jo McGuire.

ANIMATED LIZZIE: CODE RED!! CODE RED!!! The Party Police has arrived! I repeat: the Party Police has arrived!!

            "Lizzie, what are you doing here?" she whispered.  "I thought you were going to stay at Miranda's house."

ANIMATED LIZZIE: Stay calm.  Avoid suspicion.  Stay in the shadows.  Keep her eyes at eye level.

            "Miranda and I got into a fight.  I decided I'd just come home.  I'm sorry.  I tried to be really quiet."  Lizzie played the "Whimpering Puppy" card.

            "Mother's intuition." Jo winked.  Her eyes strayed to what Lizzie was wearing.  "Elizabeth Brooke McGuire!!"

ANIMATED LIZZIE: * being handcuffed by Party Police *  I have the right to remain silent.  Anything I say can and will be used against me in the Court of Mom.

            Lizzie's arms immediately went to cover her bare midriff. 

            "I strictly told you I didn't want you looking like this at the party! What were you thinking? How could you?" Jo sniffed the air.  No doubt she could smell the smoke from the party.  "I don't even want to know what went on at that party.  But I can assure you, you're not going to be seeing one of those for a **long** time!"

            Lizzie hung her head in shame.

            "Why did you so deliberately disobey me?" Jo asked harshly. "Why?"

ANIMATED LIZZIE: I plead the Fifth!

            Lizzie said nothing.  Silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

            "We'll talk about this later.  I'm going back to bed."

            Jo turned and marched back to her room. 

            Lizzie walked quietly into hers.  She had been caught.

[A/N:] When Animated Lizzie says "I plead the Fifth", she is referring to the Fifth Amendment to the US Constitution which gives us the right to remain silent, protecting us from self-incrimination.


End file.
